


A broken girl, but I love her anyway.

by Niki_the_cutie



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Emaline enjoying the company, F/F, Fluff, Kate being a gay mess, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki_the_cutie/pseuds/Niki_the_cutie
Summary: What might have happened if Kate sat with Emaline on the bus.





	A broken girl, but I love her anyway.

The bus had turned into a mini dance party, egged on by A Beautiful life blasting through the crappy radio speakers for the second, that still felt like the first, time. The atmosphere was contagious, even Stargrove had given in somewhat but no matter how hard Kate tried she couldn't. All she could focus on was Emaline. Emaline at the back of the bus with a broken look that reminded her of herself around the time her mum passed. No. This girl deserves no sympathy after everything Kate had been put through by her. They're not the same: a forgettable A/V nerd and the popular Drama student. But the longer she looked, the more she felt inclined to go over and comfort the girl let social clicks be damned. Costume shopping with the junior had shown her a side she doubts anyone had glimpsed in a long time. A break in the tough girl facade that she could see closing by the second, all because of that dick Oliver. Kate couldn't just sit by and let the inevitable happen.

Spurred on by optimism, and an increasing crush, she squeezed past Luke and made her way to the back of the bus. Kate felt like all eyes were on her, judging. Thoughts ran through her head. Why was a no one like Kate Messner heading towards Emaline Addario. What did she think she was doing? Who did she think she was? In reality she needn't had worried. No one noticed, too caught up in excitement triggered by the song.

“Hey Emaline.” She said once she’d sat down. “I know you’re probably not in the mood to talk. I just want to say I’m sorry about Oliver. For what it’s worth someone who would just leave you like that wasn’t worth it to begin with.” 

It was difficult to gauge her reaction behind the tinted glasses but it appeared the girl hadn’t noticed Kate at all, too caught up in her own head. Just as Kate was about to leave, less make a already awkward situation worse, she spoke. 

“Why are you being nice to me.” Emaline mumbled,still only looking out the window. If kate hadn’t been the only one there, she wouldn't have believe she was talking to her. Sitting back down, Kate gave her full attention to the girl on her right.

“What do you mean?”

“I was a total bitch to you. You shouldn’t be near me, let alone talking to me. Why aren’t you with everyone else having a good time instead of staying with the depressing chick.” Emaline sighed. “God, I’m so pathetic.” 

Kate moved her whole body to face Emaline attempting to bring some comfort to the girl. “Hey, look at me.” Emaline did as she was told. “No, you’re not. You’re the opposite of pathetic. You’re funny. Confident. Anyone would be a fool not to be around you”

“Then why did Oliver leave. All I’ve ever been at Boring high is, Oliver’s Girlfriend. Psycho chick. Now what. You know how he told me he was leaving?” Kate shook her head. Emaline sniggered, her voice sounding more and more pissed. “He didn’t. His dad called and asked if I knew where he was.” Her voice broke, losing all confidence “I was just a prop to him.”

“Then that’s his loss, not yours. You’re a way better actor than he was anyway.” 

“It’s true.” She took her sunglasses off, a smile appearing as she attempted to wipe the remnants of any tears from her face. Kate reached into her pocket, handing over a tissue.”Thank you. For what it's worth I’m sorry. For everything. For ever acting like I did around you.”

“Yea, why were you so mean to me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I was a little bit jealous.”

“Of me?”

“Yes. You’re so cool and you don’t have to even try. It’s really annoying.” 

“I am not cool.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. And you’re even cooler for thinking that you aren’t. It’s really cute.” 

Emaline bumped against the other girl’s side as a silence appeared between them. The rest of the bus had started to settle down as Stargrove had quickly become tired of the repeating song, finally shutting it up after a few good wacks. Emaline shifted beside her, resting her head on Kate's shoulder. A blush appeared on both of the girls faces. 

~~~

For the rest of the trip the two girls sat at the back together, not a word said but they were comfortable nonetheless. At somepoint Emaline had decided that Kate's lap was much more comfortable than her shoulder and promptly moved. Everyone else on the bus had drifted off it seemed except Luke and Mcquaid who were still discussing details for the casting change. Then there was Kate. For all kate could focus on was the sleeping girl. The way her chest moved up and down; the look of peace that is so rarely seen on the girl; her body shivering in her sleep. Shivering. Kate didn't feel cold in her jean jacket but Emaline did in her black lacy top. She tried to move and take it off but this was sturring the girl. Kate never bothered to have perfectly fitted clothes so when she has seen the slightly oversized jacket she didn't think twice. Now with half of said jacket being laid on she regretted it. Thankfully Kate knew she had a spare jumper. In her bag. With Luke.

"Luke." She whispered. Nothing.  
"Luke!" She projected a little louder. Still no response, but Emaline was sturring. She couldn't risk another shout, lest wake her up. And judging by how quickly she had falllrn asleep once she'd settled on Kate's lap, she needed it. Looking around her, she found what she needed. A pen lid. Come on world don't fail me now, she thought.  
Bullseye.  
She got Luke's attension, the projectile landing where she'd aimed it for once. Kinda. She counted Mcquaid's head as a success.

"What!" Mcquaid snapped, but quickly lessened his shouting once Kate had drawn his attension to the sleeping Emaline. 

"Luke!" she loudly whispered. "Pass me my bag, it's on the floor."  
Passing the item of question to Mcquaid who walked towards the two girls, begrudging handing it to kate who drapped it over Emaline. Why Mcquaid seemed so pissed about a pen Kate will never know.

Gingerly she took the jacket out and drapped it over the sleeping girl. Settling the jacket and herself, her hand hovered depating the next course of action. Throwing caution to the wind she placed it on her side. She sturred slightly below, but seemed to settle down with a smile on her face.

"I got you Emaline. And unlike him, I won't leave."

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been going around in my head for a while now, probably since my second watch through. I am a serious procrastinator so sorry this took so long to publish.
> 
> I have a few ideas on how to continue this but for now I just wanted to get it out there before I chicken out. Again.  
> Depending on how this is received I might add more. If that is something you'd like please let me know.


End file.
